minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Minecraft Wiki/Archive 1
Featured Video Could you guys figure a method to enable fullscreen on the embeded YouTube video?--[[User:HealableMarrow4|'HMarrowIV']] {Talk} 18:20, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Interlanguage links I set up interlanguage links for this wiki, as per User blog:Elecbullet/Interlanguage links. Now however they must be placed into the Main Page to be effective. Could an administrator please paste the following into the bottom of the Main Page? It should go right before any Categories. ca: cs: da: de: es: fi: fr: he: it: lb: nl: no: pl: pt: pt-br: ru: tr: uk: :Done. Sharple Talk/ 01:30, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I spoke with Wikia Staff and had the Mongolian wiki fixed. If you could edit the Main Page to remove the comments around the Mongolian link (mn:) and the text, we will have a perfectly working link to the Mongolian wiki. Please get this done. The Mongolian wiki is very impressive for a wiki in such a foreign language. Elecbullet (talk) 01:34, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ca: cs: da: de: es: fi: fr: he: it: lb: mn: nl: no: pl: pt: pt-br: ru: tr: uk: ::That would be good. Note the comments are gone. Elecbullet (talk) 04:50, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Careless copy paste accident: Are you sure Minecraft was [http://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Minecraft_Wiki?diff=prev&oldid=9921 developed on the Coca Cola platform], User:MarkvA? This piece of misinformation was added to the article on 2011 October 25, and has stayed there for about a year. Just before the article was protected too. Possibly copy pasted from g-wiki, which had the same erroneous statement since as far back as 2011 September 21. Other plagiarisms can be found at http://www.google.com/search?q=%22developed+on+the+Coca+Cola+platform%22 on Google. I have not checked them. Please fix. 3ICE (talk) 15:52, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for fixing it so quickly. 3ICE (talk) 21:32, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Giving Notch ideas. I'm just thinking, when they make Minecraft 1.7, they should make baby chickens yellow like they are in real life. I know it would be hard to do to program the chickens to lay eggs and they make chicks, and later become fully grown chickens. Also, baby chickens should make "squeaks" instead of "BAWK!s." They should also add "real weather" instead of taiga & tundra having only snow, everything else but deserts only rain, but still, it would be nice for it to snow/rain in all biomes but no snow in deserts. Also, they should have the ability to use anvils to change the name, the stats, and the attack power of a spawn eggs. This would just work to make it more of an RPG. 22:16, May 20, 2013 (UTC)Altair3140 This is a wiki, although not the official one are far outdated, this is not a forum to post ideas. please refrain from having blatant disregard for all things wiki.StarHorder 16:31, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Minecraft Help Hey Guys I'm sort of new to Minecraft, and I have a question. I can't find the answer anywhere else, so could you help me? I have the Minecraft for PC and it won't save my worlds. I don't know how to fix it, please help. ---- You press esc and click save and quit. KrisGaming (talk) 23:07, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sighting Teromine12 (talk) 23:46, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I dont know if anyone has seen the character i have been seening, but here it goes. I started a new world on Minecraft, called "Teronimu". Everything was swell until HE came. I saw some one in the nether realm, I followed it until I saw him staring at me. It talked to me. It's name was going crazy, like after the ender dragon boss. It said to me "Leave now, I SAID NOW!". I went back to the surface world, hoping it didnt follow. It did. I noticed as it looked for me the letter flashed T e r o n i m u. I left as soon as possible. The skin looked like a pigmen and a ghast forced to be mixed. Please if anyone has seen him, PM me, please. Tero, we know you are lying or using mods. This is that exact same style as the original Herobrine hoax! XD Pootis Man (talk) 18:09, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Update Poll The Redstone Update has been out. Actually, we now have Horses... I think the poll needs to be updated! StrawDogAmerica (talk) 16:46, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Also about the poll, it says Gold & Silver Pressure Plates. There's no silver, just iron (Obviously) i would love to see a time portal as the official portal and dinosaurs including t-rex, triceratops, duck billed dinosaurs, ankylosaurus, and pachycephalosaurus as the official mobs, this will make Minecraft more awesome!! :The current version of Minecraft is 1.7.4, the poll is VERY outdated. The next version to be released is 1.8, not 1.5. 'Meeples10t ~ ' 11:10, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Wither Skeleton Hey how do you make the Wither SkeletonJohnMith (talk) 22:10, November 7, 2013 (UTC) A Wither Skeleton is made? Don't they have spawners like every other monster? MM (Report Errors) (Main Base) 12:57, March 16, 2014 (UTC) New minecraft update New version on mc is 1.7.5 Sachman (talk) 18:04, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Good thing I check the talk for this; I was about to add this. Pootis Man (talk) 18:07, March 1, 2014 (UTC) I am new to this but not the game The tu14 update for minecraft xbox360 Is this wikia obsolete? There already is a Minecraft Wikipedia That is much more popular than this. What are the pros of this wikia that is not in the Official Minecraft Wikipedia? MathManiac (talk) 18:02, May 31, 2014 (UTC) True, this is a smaller community, but out wiki-user interface is easier to understand, article navigation is short and easy, and in my opinion, our wiki seems more like a community, rather than a website. Many users here are trying to expand this to be bigger and better, but for now, bear with us :) ~Signed, Four4 20:40, May 31, 2014 (UTC) The current official client version is 1.7.9 or 14w21b. X5163x (talk) 21:02, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Know anyone when it gave mods for the PlayStation 3 edition? Your argument is honestly quite senseless, this wiki appears to be here only to confuse users and redirect them here instead of the actual wiki. Goandgoo (talk) 08:10, August 30, 2014 (UTC) New User I am a new minecraft x-box 360 user. Any tips? http://disneyminecraftcrazy.wikia.com/wiki/Disney/Minecraft_Crazy_Wiki Hunger I've heard that if your Hunger goes completely gone in easy, it damages the player until 5 hearts remain in easy, laves half a heart on normal, and killing you completely on hard. Is this true? (LuigiKartGamer) Yes, it is true. Sonicwave (talk) 18:56, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Serious Glitch! I have Minecraft pocket edition and the other day I experienced the worst glitch ever, if you could call it a glitch. My best infinite world had vanished from the menu. It just deleted itself. On this map I had a house made of obsidian, several villages, two full sets of metal armour, two pairs of gold boots, a clock, 2 compases, roads leading a days journey across the map, full metal tool kit including 3 buckets and pickaxes, a diamond pickaxe, melons, pumpkins, wheat, carrots and potatoes growing, animals, a cake, over 100 cookies a furnace that glitched so that it never ran out of fuel and I'd just discovered another jungle. This is really annoying, is there any way of getting it back? MAZEKA (talk) 08:52, October 12, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA